Albus Severus
by mandancie
Summary: Set in the Unexpected Truce universe. The birth of Harry and Ginny's second child.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

 **A/N: I know that I have a FEW stories that needs to be either updated or finished, but this popped into my head and I had to write it down. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Summary: Set in the Unexpected Truce universe. The birth of Harry and Ginny's second child.**

 **Albus Severus**

"Oh sweetie, he's beautiful," Harry said, rocking his new born in his arm.

Ginny was lying in the bed, tired. She had a small smile on her face as she watched her husband hold their second child.

"He is, isn't he?" Ginny's voice was a tired murmur.

Harry walked over to the side of the bed, still holding his precious bundle snugly in his arms. He gently kissed his wife on the lips.

"I love you so much," Harry whispered against her lips.

"I love you more," came Ginny's tired reply.

"Rest now," Harry said. "I'll take care of him."

"Firecall mum," Ginny said with more alertness in her tone.

"I will," Harry said, back to rocking the bundle in his arms. "I'm going to call him too."

"Good," Ginny said. Her voice was tired again. "You've been avoiding him for the past couple of months."

Harry looked over at his now sleeping wife. He shook his head. Leave it to her to fall asleep before he could truly defend himself. Harry sighed. She was right. He was avoiding him. Ever since they decided on the name of their second child, he avoided him. He knew he was probably being silly, but he couldn't help it. He didn't know how he would take the news. Yes, he knew that Harry and Ginny were expecting another child and was even present at Ginny's baby shower with gifts. But during the last months of the pregnancy, Harry started making excuses on not seeing him. Ginny had fussed at him several times about not seeing him. Actually, the last discussion was right before she went into labor. Rushing to get James to his grandmother, Harry helped Ginny floo to the hospital right after.

Harry walked out of the room, his son still in his arms. He headed for the communal floo in the waiting room. Putting a Galleon in the side slot, Harry got enough floo powder to make a few calls.

Throwing a pinch of powder into the hearth, he called out, "Weasley residence."

"Oh, Harry," Molly said when her head came through the fire.

"Hey, mum," Harry said, smiling. "He's beautiful." He looked down at his son again and then at his mother in law.

"Is Ginny resting?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "She's asleep."

"Have you called him?" Molly asked, her voice becoming slightly stern.

"I'm calling him next," Harry said, resigning the fact that he was acting silly for not talking to him.

"Good," Molly said, approvingly. "I'm sure he didn't like being avoided."

"Yes, ma'am."

Molly's head nodded in the flames. After of second of silence, Molly informed Harry that James was asleep and that she would come to the hospital in the morning. Harry nodded and ended the call. Harry got up from the floor and sat in one of the chairs. He looked down at his son.

"Everybody says I'm wrong for avoiding him," Harry said quietly to his now sleeping son. "I guess maybe I am. I just don't know how he would take it."

Harry sat in the chair for a few more moments, then gathered up the nerve and threw a pinch of powder in the hearth for a second time, calling out the destination.

"Hey," Harry said when a head appeared in the flames.

"I see you've decided to call," Snape drawled.

"Can you come through?" Harry asked, timidly.

"I have a potion brewing right now; I cannot leave."

"Oh, okay," Harry said, nodding, trying not to sound hurt. "That's fine. Whenever you can get away."

Severus eyed the boy he had become to love like a son and sighed.

"Give me a few moments," Snape sighed. "It's almost finished."

Harry nodded and stepped away, leaving the floo open. A few minutes later a man in black stepped through the floo. Harry had his back to the hearth when Severus stepped through. When he turned around revealing the small bundle in his arm, he could see the slight surprise in Severus' face.

Severus looked at Harry and could see the slight fear in the boy. He hadn't seen that look in his child since the boy's sixth year. Severus looked at the baby in his arms and walked closer. Harry stood still. When Severus was right in front of them, Harry quickly placed the baby in his mentor's arms. Harry had been privy to witness a few shocking things when it came to his mentor, this one being the most heartwarming. When Harry placed the baby in Severus' arms, he went ramrod straight almost as if he stopped breathing. A small smile graced Harry's lips. Very rarely did someone catch the Potions Master off guard, but when it happened it was a sight to see.

"So, this is the newest Potter?" Severus said.

"Yeah," Harry said, quietly. "Da, meet Albus Severus Potter."

Harry hadn't called Severus Da for a while. After the fall of Voldemort and him graduating from Hogwarts, Harry had got to calling him Severus or Snape. Now, on occasion, Harry would let it slip if he was truly nervous about something or something was bothering him.

Severus quickly looked up at his boy when he heard the name of the child in his arms.

"You were worried how I would react?" Severus asked, quirking his eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I know it was stupid. And I shouldn't have been avoiding you, but I just didn't know what you would do. You seemed so hurt when you learned James' name. I don't know."

Severus blinked. He stood there looking at his boy babble on. Cradling the newest Potter in one arm, Severus placed his other hand on Harry's shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze.

The contact instantly stopped Harry's rambling. Harry looked at his Da.

"Harry." Severus' voice was low and soothing, the way he would talk to Harry to calm him down. "I am so sorry that you felt so distressed by this. I love James just as much as I love this baby in my arms. I have been nothing but proud of you. I'm sorry that I made you feel that I was disappointed with James' name. That's why you've been avoiding me?"

Harry nodded. The first tear escaped Harry's eyes. Brushing the tear away with his hand, Severus looked at the man in front of him that was his son in all but blood. He brought Harry to him in an embrace.

Harry buried his head in his Da's shoulder, trying to calm down his breathing. It has been a very emotional day.

"I am very proud of you," Severus whispered in Harry's ear. "And I have James and now Albus, two more insufferable Gryffindors, added to my family."

Harry chuckled at that statement.

Wouldn't it just shock everybody more if his children wound up in Slytherin and not Gryffindor? Harry thought.

"Thanks, Da," Harry said, stepping away from Severus.

"Come," Severus said. "Let take Albus back to his mother."

Harry led the way back to Ginny's room. Severus followed behind him, holding his grandson in his arms.

 **FINI**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for taking the time to read my little one-shot. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of it.**

 **Many hugs and kisses to you all**

 **Mandancie :)**


End file.
